Joint task force
Story It is the year 2020 and the world is about to break into WW3 and the 15 best fighters on the planet task force 524 they are sent to stop this from happening. Chapter 1: "The Barracks" TASK FORCE 524 GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE A.S.A.P.! the commander yelled through the loud speaker. Cpt.Drew Graten leader of the 524 gathered his team and got into the commanders office imediatly. Alright men this is your first mission you will be infiltrating a russian camp and sabatoging there weaponry then get the hell out of there. You will be divided into 3 teams team 1 is:Drew Graten,Collin Walker,Emile Xavier,Damian Sikex and Johnathen Gibson. Team 2 will consist of:Jake Andrews,Ryan Black,Samuel Grey,Jeremy Jackson and David Loffman. And team 3 will have:James Pearson,Don Razak,John Hudson,Will Falkers,and Alex Rider. Now get going "sir yes sir" evreyone yelled and went to the armory. While on there way to the armory Jake asked Drew "Do a think this might be a hard mission" "Hell yah" Drew responded. So at the armory they got there guns and headed for the chopers. 'Chapter 2: "'Infiltration easy,Exfiltration damn hard" So each of the teams learned Russian at the chopers then parachuted down "We are go!"Drew yelled Team two this is team 1 Terminater,Redcard,Dare and Gib are all here plus me Maddog, what about you. yep Eagle,Gamma,Assasin,Davy and myself Blaze team 3 here Warrior,Rank,Viper,Ace and myself Hawk. They had to use nicknames so if the enemys heard them they couldn't identifiy them. So they decited to assult and meet at a russian held gas station. they attacked from 3 sides and the enemy stood no chance they took there comms,cloths, and switched there guns then infiltrated the enemy base. 'Chapter 3 '''Disquise We layed are weapons in the bush's and ran in three diffrent directions telling the Russians that Americans were coming all russian forces set up at the three corners They had to destroy there firearms and ammo team 2 whould destroy there missles and bombs and team 3 whoud take out all veicles first we planted all are C4 then they noticed UH-60 Blackhawks our"extraction"and they relised we where americans so they turned around and took them all out little did we know there where more solgers coming from out posts then we droped our russian weapons in the base picked up our american ones we sprinted to the black hawks but they where mostly after team 3 will falkers was hit in the foot,arm and lower torso from sniper and machine gun fire cus he had a heavy sniper quickly Don picked him up and brought him to the copter and gave him medical equipment he was good enough to fight but chould not snipe becuse of his arm and switched weapons with john hudson he said yes. 'Chapter 4'Back at base once they where droped off at base they detonated it and saw a mile high explosion now thats some 4th of july fireworks said david then ryan was instantly reminded of his faimily becuse on the 4th he almost got drafted but his faimly hid him then he decided to join the task force samuel AKA sam said you alright yah just a flash back he repied ok sam said in a suspisuse voice thencollin asked why so suspisus i have my reasons he snaped back alright guys head to practice i butted in OK! alex said in a sarcastic but bitchy voice. it turned out sam was suspisus becuse he soon found out that he shared a college room with a guy with the same name.The only reason john took his sniper cuse for the next few weeks he put mini rockets in his clips and a very accurate grenade launcher accurate up to 169 feet and when he came out he had 700 clips of 8 rockets and over 1000 grenades and the team was ready for mission 2! '''Chapter 5 '''Assasination There mission was to assasinate a russian colonel in charge of 1000s of solgiers killing him whould force the russians to fall back from the area so they where divided in to 2 teams sniper team to assasinate and team 2 two pick off any survivers the snipers where john and alex and team 2 was evrey one else so they boarded atvs and snow mobiles. when they got there the snipers got into possison then after 20 minutes they saw him they where meeting with a iraqi leader lucky to be alive after the iraqi/american war us victory so then john lined the shot up and shot the grenade it missed by a foot that 169 feet was a basterd so he started shoting rockets inthat derecion and blew both leaders up back on the ground the russians body parts were on the ground in front of them wheres his body jeremy saiduh i think i know said james where jeremy replied and his body and blood landed on him jake started cracking up then the iraqis body landed on him damn it he said in a emotionless voice then jeremy said KARMA and james said dude you got scholed by a dead guy screw both of yall then graten cut in and said cut the chit chat and get movin screw you too andrews snapped back what he said in a suprissed voice nothinhe said oh realy well then and they both apout got in a fist fight ok dont kill each other don said lets go will said while charging emile got hit in the chest by alexs bullet cuse a russian pulled out a riot sheild and it rickasheyed into him he fell instantly onto the ground behinda barrel practicly bullet proof don quickly ran over to him and put bandages over his bullet hole about 3 inchs in diamiterhe put some pain killer in him and tried twice to defibulate him but dint work they finhsed them off jerremy and jake got distracted and ran over to it back in the toower the snipers where getti hamered a hind a poped up and strifed rockets and machine gun fire at the enemys the gunner got into the cargo spot and opened the door it was jake and jeremy get in they said and when they got in they said whos drivin OH SHIT!jeremy said and got back in the cock pi they took off an killed all russian and iraqi ressistance they threw ladders down and the team climmed up don had some trouble getting emile in but he did it he tried to keep him breathin till they got into base and got him in to the emergancy room. 'Chapter 6 'Medical Emergancy The team gathered in emiles med room and commander asked don is he gonna make it he looked at him with a sad face then a guy busted threw the door whos that damian said russian kill the nigger he fired a round ffrom his pp2000 at the coomander and with all the strencth he had he threw the knife and i hit the bulet hit the bullet and riccheted and killed the russian crap howed ya do that threw......knife he wispered than died than james relised evreyone was wearing servalince cameras and caught it all on tape and combine evrey ones view including emiles they put it one the internet and it went viral but it was in honor off emile xavier K.I.A. he was put in a coffin then alarms went off. 'Chapter 7 'WE GOTTA MOVE! russians had uavs scanning the area they quikly packed up the base and planted a nuke to detonate in 5 hours they left for there new base in vietnam when the nuke detonated they where at a safe distance an have transfered evrey thing into a SR-71 Blackbird when they landed they got a report that most of russa was in flames from the nuke and becuse a nuke went off in the mittle east destroying most of iraq afganistan pakistan and iran then they found movement in the busses they came out they where SOG operatives.they i said hey lets deal with the nams RUSSIA AND MITTLE EAST ARE AT WAR! '''Chapter 8 '''Joint Ops The SOG ops intruduced themselfs woods mason hudson swift weaver harris brooks and bowman then in another bush was ruffing lemmy guess more sog jeremy asked them no frank said then 45 some vietcong attacked them jake mounted his mg36 he mowed them down watch out james screamed jake ripped his weapon from its bipod and slashed him in half they ceared the rest out. they put electric fences and sentrys in the serounding areas unfortunatly james got shocked but survived then they were informed a vietnam head base and had a attack plan. Chap 9 Ground Assult: Full Fleged Force They got all ground force they had tanks,the 57th infantry divison,SOG operatives and themselfs ''5 Hours later the base was surronded guillie tanks and infanry but brooks sliped and fell on bow man who yelled the vietcong turret man screamed in vietnamiese the turret man blew brooks and bowman. the tanks where shooting the base to smitherines harris was on one of the tanks and then the tank blew up ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh he yeled as his body was melting from the fire quickly woods dumped water on him as he died then weaver charged and slit the turret mans throught but a tank blew him up after half of the base was down the tanks moved up but hit ieds the infantry invaded and they took over the tf operatives shoot many rounds at charging vietcong the base was tooken but when they went back to there corders there was a suicide bomber they quickly exterminated him and disarmed the bomb then disided to attack a vietnamiese island thirty eight minutes later chap 10 Sea Assult close to victory The battleships opened fireed onthe island quickly rpgs fired on them 1 rpg rocket hit just right and sucked woods and swift in and where drownded by the ships many of the british boat service ships where sunk and where forced to retreate by a goodbye shell was fired and hit a napalm storageand sunk the island when they wheere at base they found it a destroyed inferno was there they quickly got on the glider planes and headed for america Chap 11 Air the last resort A of the gliders and fighters were ahead but they were laging napalm strike hit them they where going down they tryed to open the doors but the napalm jamed it then they crashed jeremy and ryan emerged with miniguns then a musculer dude with spears killed hudson and snaped masons neck were back basterds they said before mowing them down they found a grapple and attached to the glider with drew,jake and james in it then they all landed at us base but when they got comfortable some thing weird was emerging. Category:FanFiction